


Trying to Understand

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory and Donna have one of their dates, and the topic of domestic abuse arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Understand

Donna laughed off the comments rolling behind her, making sure she had her purse and camera case both before she grabbed Kory's hand.

"Why do they always do that? We leave together often," Kory asked, still amused and perplexed by the ways Titans handled relationships from time to time. Together, they launched into the air for a short flight to Central Park.

"The boys… well, most of them grew up in American society, and two women being together is a fantasy they had beaten into their heads very young. They love us, though, and don't mean harm when they tease us about our photo shoots becoming more," Donna explained.

Kory smiled happily down and at Donna. "I enjoy when they do become more," she said with frank honesty, and Donna could not help but blush. 

"I do too. They just like to imagine it, and tease us, though."

"But they have seen us at loving," Kory persisted, happy memories of cuddles and snuggling in the den of the Tower rising in her mind. Donna nodded, squeezing her hand. 

What happened among Titans was maybe not the norm for society, but it suited them all in their high-octane, high-loss lives.

"Fantasies, for human men, are often more powerful than realities," Donna said, and thankfully Starfire let it drop from there. The two women were soon coming to the location Donna had scouted out earlier in the week. There weren't many people around, and the lighting was perfect.

"Are you certain this shade of blue is good?" Kory asked as she shook out the micro skirt to make it fluff more.

"Perfect, sweetie," Donna promised her as she set the purse and her jacket down, then readied her camera. She was looking forward to capturing Kory in all her radiance, in a free setting like the park, and using it in her upcoming project. 

After she burned through at least a roll of film? Well, Donna always enjoyed the way the sun made Kory purr.

* * *

Kory was sprawled out on the bed at Donna's apartment, with Donna happily cuddled in long one side of her. How Kory managed to cope with lying on her hair and Donna on part of it, Donna would never know, but it always seemed to make Kory happy to rest this way.

"Earlier, you said they don't mean any harm," Kory began, rolling to her side once they had rested for a time. "The boys, with their teasing. Some do?"

"Oh yes," Donna told her, grimacing. "A lot of men in America, maybe elsewhere, seem to love the idea of two women together… so long as he can fantasize that they both will sleep with him. The idea that two women might know and share love without a man at the focal point offends him, and an offended American male is a dangerous creature."

Kory wrinkled her nose at that. "The problem you explained to me concerning Terminator's elder son."

"Yes." Donna did regret the way that had all come about, given the trouble it had led to in later years because of that man and his vendetta. "It's the reason Diana and I have opened so many shelters in America, to help women recover from the abuse heaped on them by men who believe in their ownership rights over the women of their lives."

The alien considered all of that, then put it against the men she loved and fought alongside. "We have very good men in the Tower."

"Mostly, yes. I did a lot of questioning and prodding with the other original Titans, and they've helped pushed the lessons on to the younger ones." Donna smiled at Kory, then leaned in and kissed her. "Sometimes, you move so smoothly in our world that I forget the customs are as strange to you as they were to me when Diana first began bringing me to Man's World."

"Do you think I could help in one of the shelters?" Kory asked, which got her kissed more soundly than ever.

"Yes. So much yes!"

* * *

"Hey Donna-girl, Kory," Roy said as the two women came back late that evening. "Good shoot?"

"Oh like photography was the only thing happening today," Vic called, grinning at the pair. He dodged the pillow Donna grabbed off the couch to throw at him.

"I'll see after I develop them tomorrow; I got side-tracked," she said, feeding the fire in her own way, enjoying the laughter from around the den.

"We went to one of the shelters run by Donna and her sister," Kory said, ignoring the light-hearted teasing their way. "I still do not understand why men feel it is necessary to hurt women they supposedly love."

"Oh man, Kory," Roy answered that. "You hit a sore spot right on the head, because I don't get it either."

"It's not love; it's a sense of power," Dick offered, making room for both girls to sit on his couch with him. "The problem is that a lot of men confuse one for the other."

"It's not just men," Vic said. "I've worked in some of the shelters too, and seen victims of all genders down there. Granted, it seems to be the kids and the women who catch most of it, but the guys? They're almost worse than the women, because they're just told to 'man up' and all that bullshit."

"It is wrong," Kory said. She then looked at her teammates, very seriously. "The next time the city asks us to do a public service announcement, may we suggest one against abuse?"

Donna all but glowed with pride for her girlfriend suggesting it.

Dick was already nodding. "I think that's a really good idea, Kory. I mean, we'll still do the anti-drug ads, Bowhead."

"I know… but I like Kory's idea too," Roy answered. "We really ought to be using our image to fight the little problems more, right?"

Vic nodded. "I'll call up the PR office, see if they can work it in. Helps we don't actually charge them; they just have to book the ad company and pay costs on the shoot."

"Vic, if it's just posters, I can do still shots for them, to encourage them to let us," Donna offered.

"That'll probably sell it even faster. Thanks, Wonder Chick."

Kory settled back, one hand playing with Dick's hair, and the other on Donna's thigh. "It will be a good thing."


End file.
